It's more than complicated
by Nali Patrice
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Many years later. "What exactly are we going to do about this?" she said looking up at him tear striken. "I'm not sure. This can go extremely sour for both our reputation's sake" He answered calmly. She began to pace around anxiously. He stopped her and said "Whatever happens we'll deal with it".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Post Hogwarts. Begins at platform 9 ¾ as the gang drop off their children for school at Hogwarts. None of the characters are mine. (Except for the ones I made up). All belong to the great Rowling. To start off I am really trying my best to incorporate what the "real" Hermione and Draco would do in a situation of DM/HG according to how I interpreted their personalities and given circumstances a la JK Rowling (if that makes sense) and I'm also (obviously) adding my own spice to it as well. Bear with me as this my first time writing a fic. I've been reading them for years but finally summed up the courage to post one of my own.

"And off they go" Ron says amicably as he and Hermione continued to wave at their children on board the train.

Knowingly he sensed Hermione's worrisome aura and caressed her hand reassuringly. She turned to him and smiled as she rested her head upon his chest as he pulled her closer to him. Memories flooding her mind as she reminisced of her first time going to Hogwarts many years ago.

"Mione, sweetheart they will be fine. Promise." He said squeezing her hand gently and giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Oh I know but I just have to worry. You know me" she replied softly.

They walked hand in hand towards Harry and Ginny.

"So finally a bit of peace for the lot of us." Ginny says with a sigh of relief.

"Not for _all_ of us." Harry muttered. If only looks could kill, Ginny swatted Harry playfully on the arm.

"Any who. You guys up for brunch or something? It's been a long while since we all had a chance to catch up" Harry said switching the topic quickly before he got an earful from his wife.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea. How about that mugg- I mean that nice restaurant we ate at with the kids honey?" Ron said to Hermione.

He knew she hated when he used that word in reference to all that she had shown him about the "muggle" world. She wanted to assure her children weren't brainwashed into believing that muggle born witches and wizards were any different than the rest of the wizarding world. In fact it was her line of work. Hermione Granger-Weasley was the Head Chairwoman of the E.R.A department -Egalitarian Rights for All at the Ministry of Magic. She managed to become an important political public figure for providing equal opportunity for all things magical. After the war, Kingsley Shackbolt appointed her the position. She accepted graciously and has never disappointed since.

"That would be great guys but I have to head home and pack for a meeting in the morning." She answered looking down at her watch to check the time.

"Oh bugger Mione, You'll have time for that and I'll help you" Ron said to her.

"Yea please. It's been ages since we last had a woman to woman. Quite frankly I'm tired of talking to this one" Ginny says looking at Harry. "He's the worst "girlfriend" replacement ever. Always dozes off on the sofa mid conversation. Can't ever keep an eye open even for two minutes and boy do I wonder what do I feed him sometimes because those far-".

"Oookay Gin they got it." Harry interjected obviously embarrassed.

The sight of Harry's reaction to Ginny's statement made her giggle. Hermione missed this. Seeing her friends and spending quality with them.

"Alright. Everyone hold hands, I'll take you all to this great place in London."

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello" Hermione answered groggily with her eyes semi shut.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley it's Ethel. I've sent you your itinerary for today. You should be receiving it shortly."

A tawny owl pecked at her window. She removed herself from Ron's embrace and slowly got up to open to window to receive her package.

"Okay great Ethel. Thank you for staying on top of things. I honestly never know what I would do without you." She said.

"It's always a pleasure Mrs. Weasley. Have yourself a great meeting and call me if you need anything" Ethel replied.

"You know I will. I always do." Hermione said pleasantly. She hung up the phone and checked her schedule. Looked at the time, six thirty in the morning. Oh how she so badly wanted to go back to the warmth of her bed. Hermione stayed up late preparing her speech of her latest proposal to the Board. She stared at Ron jealously as he lay in bed snoring loudly with his mouth half opened.

"I still don't get how I got used to that." She muttered quietly.

Hermione stripped naked and entered the shower. She relaxed visibly as the temperature magically changed to her desired setting. Eyes closed rinsing shampoo from her hair, She noticed a cool draft on her back and felt a pair of large calloused hands at her waist.

Kissing her cheek from the behind. Ron pressed himself against her.

"Ooh" Hermione squealed softly as she felt his arousal on her backside.

"Think you have time for a little fun?" Ron said huskily caressing her stomach inching slowly to her perk small bosoms.

Hermione whimpered softly as his right hand lowered down to her core and his left remained in place caressing her taut nipple.

"I'm going to guess that is a yes." He laughed. "Best part is I can have you screaming merlin's beard since the kids aren't around."

She quickly turned and kissed him hard. He lifted her up and hoisted her onto him entering her sex making her moan in ecstasy with each stroke becoming quicker and faster. She panted louder and he thrusted deeper.

"Ooh Ron, Oh baby" she moaned loudly gripping onto his back while maintaining their rhythm.

"Annh RON!" she moaned as she felt her body heating up. He grunted in response and kept his pace.

Feeling a flush of the heat flow to her core. She felt her body explode and pulsate as she climaxed and he right after her, stroking himself into her as he came.

He kissed her lovingly and looked into her eyes. "I told you."

* * *

Hermione kissed her husband goodbye and used the floo network to port herself to her destination. Bag in hand she arrived at the concierge of The Ritz Carlton Hotel in Montreal. This wasn't her first time in North America but sure was a first in Canada.

"Hello Mrs. Weasely. I'll have your baggage taken care of and here are your keys. One to hold and an extra to spare." Said the front desk personnel.

She knew Ethel requested it. Once again she thought, " _What would I do without my Ethel."_

Hermione set her wand on the nightstand. Grabbed her phone and messaged Ron to let him know she arrived safely. She decided to order in some breakfast since she didn't get the chance to eat early that morning. She smiled to herself. It had been a little over a long while since her and Ron last had any time together. Between the kids and work, they never seemed to find the spare time. Ron also worked at the Ministry as an Auror alongside Harry and surprisingly Neville. She read his reply and set her phone down.

She flicked her wand and her boardroom outfit simultaneously popped out of her suitcase and crisply ironed themselves neatly. She dressed herself. Picked up her files and headed for the conference room.

"Excuse me madam but I am looking for- Granger?" said an all too familiar voice.

Not a soul but one called out her name with such arrogance. Hermione then thought, _Why is he here? Who invited this prick to the meeting anyway?_

She hesitantly turned around trying to remain pleasant she answered. " Yes Mr. Malfoy. What is it that you need?" she replied coolly.

"Well for starters why are you dressed like you work here?" he stated in a matter fact tone.

She gripped her wand tightly. After all these years he still managed to be git.

"Well for starters I can tell that being born rich doesn't mean you can always buy class." she answered firmly.

"Pardon me but then again I am the reason you and that weasel can put food on your table. You ought to be happy my rich classless ass can provide the funds needed for your department to survive." He smugly replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked hotly.

"Have you no idea of the considerably generous donations given to you by Malfoy Corp?" He said. "It's been a deal brokered by the ministry to mend severed business relations caused by all the mayhem long ago."

She stared at him in disbelief but then silently remembering a brief conversation about budgeting and sponsorship with Shackbolt and brief mention of Malfoy Corp. rebuilding Diagon Alley entirely after the war.

"So you've been donating funds to my department?" she asked again in disbelief.

"Yes and I am impressed with your work actually. I must say money well spent." He said proudly.

Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater became a supporter, no a generous donator to the E.R.A and he was proud of her work? What was this man on; because there is no way he did all of that for charity sake and business relationships. She silently made a pact with herself to get to the bottom of this. She decided to make herself look believing of him.

"Alright Malfoy, I mean Draco. I thank you for all you've done and I will gladly escort you to the conference room." She said to him. He smiled falling for it.

They began to walk silently and suddenly as Draco motioned for the door Hermione shoved him into the wall and held her wand at his throat.

"What the hell Granger?" Malfoy spat angrily while maintaining his composure realizing he had a probing wand at his neck.

"Listen here blonde boy! I've worked too hard for this to all go down because of you. You will NOT ruin this for me. I don't give a nargle's ass about the money you've given." Said Hermione threateningly as she pressed her wand further into his throat. Nargles really, she thought.

"And you shall never speak ill of my husband and I ever again." She demanded.

"Alright alright, I won't say anything about you and Weasely geez" he huffed as she backed away from him tucking her wand and fixing her blouse.

"Good now shall we?" she asked politely opening the door.

Malfoy stared at her, adjusted his suit and walked into the conference room to have a seat. Hermione walked up to the podium went on to do what she did best.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe that woman. How could she so carelessly threaten him that way? He stared at her intensely as she spoke passionately about advancing the rights of elves in the magical world. Draco briefly remembered when she had sucker punched in back in the day. Boy was she a firecracker that Granger. Oddly enough it made him respect her rather than despise her. He was taken out of his trance as he heard his name.

"And lastly, to one of our gracious benefactors, Mr. Draco Malfoy for allotting us the resources to further accelerate our progress to a better life for all. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time. Do have a blessed evening." Hermione beamed with poise staring ever so genuinely at him.

 _What an actress that woman_ , he thought. Everyone clapped in congratulatory awe. She smiled seemingly pleased.

Finally he returned back to his suite afterwards. Draco undid his tie and placed it in on his armchair. He summoned a glass of scotch with his wand. Sat back and relished the amber liquor on his tongue. He felt his cell phone vibrate. It was his wife Astoria.

"Hello" He said tiredly whilst holding his glass.

"Oh darling. You sound exhausted. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes all is well. What's the matter tori?" Draco drawled.

"Oh Draco. I saw that Parkinson hag today and she had to audacity to approach me in conversation." She scoffed. Astoria always got jealous of Pansy because her and Draco had a brief thing back in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Needless to say, they disliked each other.

Draco kept the line on speaker and listened to his wife drag on about a pointless story. He chimed in accordingly and offered her his opinion when needed.

"Honey I would love to continue this conversation but I must get back to my paperwork for another meeting I have with the Minister in two days" he lied.

"Oh very well then. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." She said. "Oh honey I need you to authorize a transfer of galleons. I have a luncheon with the ladies and-"

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew that phone call hadn't been just to talk.

"Alright I'll contact Gringotts in the morning." He replied.

"Okay great. Have a good night sweetheart" she piped.

Draco gulped his scotch and poured another glass. He may have been forced to perform unspeakable actions as a teen but now he grew up a changed man. The second wizarding war had great effect on him. His life in jeopardy between the order and the dark lord, his followers; it had an unbearable toll on him. He decided to take part in the reconstruction of the wizarding world by giving various donations to many destroyed businesses. He wanted to be a part of rebuilding the magical infrastructure; therefore he created a corporation on doing just that. He had since expanded even into muggle projects allowing him to travel worldwide and compensate immensely thus never needing a handout from his estranged father. He understood why many disbelieved in his change of heart but it did become unnerving at times.

"Who does Granger think she is threatening me that way?" he sneered taking another swig of his drink.

"I'll show her." He said smiling cunningly. "I may have bettered myself but I am a Malfoy after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione got back to her room. She spoke to Ron briefly. She wrote letters to her children at Hogwarts hoping they were having a wonderful experience and maintaining their grades of course. She sat back on her bed as she heard a gentle knock on her door. She got up to open it.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, here is your order for our finest champagne." said the butler.

"Wait no, I didn't order this?" she said puzzled as he pushed the cart into her room.

"Ah madam, it is a gift." He replied coolly.

"From whom may I ask?" she quizzed.

"It was asked that you read this note" he stated calmly handing her the small envelope. The man waited patiently for his gratuity and she obliged. He gave her a beaming smile and closed the door behind him.

She opened the note and read.

" _To advancement and progress for a great cause. Cheers."_

It must be from one of the board members. She grabbed the plate of fruit and cheese, poured herself a glass of champagne and sat back on her bed. Amusingly happy her speech today must've been exceptionally convincing she thought.

Hermione began pouring herself another glass.

"Oh what the hell" She said as she guzzled the bubbly straight from the bottle.

Feeling woozy and lightheaded she settled the bottle down onto the dolly and plopped herself onto her luxurious bed falling into a deep slumber.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling dewy and moist in her underwear. She touched herself and felt a jolt of excitement rush through her body. She had dreamt of a sensual escapade. She didn't remember the face but she sure noticed his effect. She noticed the bedding had been soaked. Her body felt flush and warm to the touch. She didn't understand but she wasn't complaining either. In reality it was merely a dream, nothing had happened. It made her think about the time she had caught Ron with one his colleagues a few years back while she was pregnant with Hugo. For a while things were rough but they managed to overcome their trial and soon it all mellowed back into normalcy. Before the hurt and guilt kicked in, She quickly ignored her feelings and rushed into the shower.

"I don't know who you are but _please_ never do this to me again" she whispered to herself trying not to admit how much she enjoyed the astral playtime with this mystery man.

She packed all of her belongings and decided to port key home earlier than planned.

A loud thud made Ron jump from the kitchen. He relaxed realizing it was Hermione.

"Back so soon babe" he said helping taking her luggage through the living room.

Hermione felt a wave of relief realizing she was home. That small intense fire between her legs hadn't ceased and seemed to have been growing by the hour. She felt intensely turned on since she awoke in her suite at the hotel. Ron went back into the kitchen to fetch a drink. He stood with his chemise unbuttoned. She could see his abdominal muscles peeking through. She lowered her gaze at him. The room began to heat up as the seconds passed and her body along with it. An immense wave of desire pooled in her panties and sent her right into the kitchen after him.

She nodded yes before grabbing hold of his gingerly locks and planting a lustful kiss upon him. Ron pleasantly surprised, knocked over the contents on the counter and lifted her onto it. It was bliss.

* * *

DAYS LATER.

"Of course Mr. Goplin it will be an outstanding investment for you join our cause." Hermione said assuring. "Not only will it enhance your noble image but it also provide you the public's appreciation for your compassion to achieve equal standards and unity for all magical creatures alike." She insisted.

"I understand Mrs. Granger." The man says. She fought the urge to correct him for using her maiden name. Hermione prided herself on being called Mrs. Weasley and wanted that well known.

"But unfortunately I'll have to consider the matter for I must campaign strategically in order to appease _all_ of the elites in the wizarding society." He stated. "Surely you understand?" He added.

"Why yes of course Mr. Goplin. I sincerely do appreciate your consideration and would love to hear from you soon" she spoke with confidence as she stared straight into the fireplace.

"We shall keep in touch. Have a good evening" He replied and with that he was gone.

Hermione stiffened at what had occurred. She knew she needed the Goplin division at her side if they were to proceed with her department's S.P.E.W campaign. The only problem is many aristocratic wizard families weren't exactly fond of her for abolishing the enslavement of elves. In fact, many still believed in the pure blood hierarchy system.

"For the first time I have not a clue in what I should do" she sighed worryingly as she reclined her chair back pondering about what her next move should be.

Knocking.

"Come in"

The door opens. It's Ethel holding a small bag with a carry out box inside.

"This is for you." She says while walking up to the desk and setting the bag down.

"What is it? Did I order and forget?" Hermione asked.

"The delivery currier said it had already paid for." Replied Ethel.

Hermione opened the box and saw an array of books. They seemed fragile and quite old. The backings were ancient. She tenderly ran her finger on the facing and read _The Enchantments of Hilgrey Swanhook Volume I-V._ A small card fell from the attached ribbon.

" _To a beginning of sorts_ " it read. Hermione stood there in shock and disbelief. These were first editions of Hilgrey Swanhook. She could never afford such a purchase.

"This must be a mistake. Return them to the sender immediately." She urged her assistant.

"There is no return address" Ethel replied looking puzzled. "Seems like you have an admirer." She teased jokingly.

Hermione didn't answer but gave her a pout and look of confusion. She set the books down and walked out of her office for her break.

* * *

"Hermione! Oh Mrs. Weasley!" A man shouted. She turned around to see none other than Kingsley Shackbolt himself.

"Hello Minister" She says.

"Oh please do not call me as such. We go back way to long for those trivial pleasantries" He answered in his cool toned accent.

She smiled a bit. Kinglsey is an amazing Minister. Since the war had ended there were so many reparations that needed to be made in order to rebuild what had been lost. She entrusted him completely and most definitely respected his authority.

"Oh yes of course sir" Hermione apologized. She may not call him minister anymore but still wanted to maintain the respect for his position in power.

"Yes I am eager to hear the news about the joining forces with the Goplin Division" He said inquiringly.

Hermione silently died inside. She couldn't bear to explain how she had failed in persuading them to work in unison with the Ministry, as this would be a tremendous leap of success in history.

"I had a brief conversation with Mr. Goplin himself. He is a busy man. He will be returning a response within the next few days. I'll surely keep you updated as soon as it arrives" she said unsure of how he would react.

"I'll be waiting to hear the good news." He replied. She could see a bit of disappointment in his face and that made her feel more awful than she already did.

* * *

Draco sat at his mahogany stained oak desk reviewing some blueprints for a muggle construction project he'd decided to partake in. His mind lingered elsewhere. He thought of seeing Granger a few days prior. He thought of his miniature pay back and smirked widely. It was the first time in a long time that he got to see her up close and in action. Draco felt vindicated. Sure it was wrong of him but never would he allow that little tot disrespect his presence and get away with it.

Draco stood up from his chair and took the newspaper on his desk. He began reading today's Daily prophet reclining onto the onyx leather sofa in his office. He relaxed as his muscular build fluidly fit into the cushions. He flipped and read in silence.

 _A Truce or another Ruse?_

 _Executive chairman Charles Goplin's followers are questioning his credibility, as it seems there will be a conglomeration of the infamous Goplin division alongside the E.R.A. This said department has been the sole cause for up rise in the Elite society of the wizarding community responsible for abolishing Elf enslavement, Expanding Centaur and Giant territorial rights and lastly proactively diminishing the Pureblood hierarchical system placed years ago. This has been lead by none other than Hermione Granger-Weasley. She is the founder of the S.P.E.W association. Fighting for this cause for many years but seems this reign may soon come to screeching halt? A source from GD states "No such arrangement has been made. The division has never approved of such transaction and no further actions have been announced."_

Draco stared at the article. They were trying to recruit GD. Granger really has gone mad. No way in hell would they associate with them. That means his money is played with and he could not have that happen.

"I've invested too much into that department to have these pricks fuck up my pockets." He said angrily to himself. Draco evaded imprisonment in Azkaban by bargaining a deal with the ministry to help rebuild the wizarding populace. Over time he grew fond of the work he had done and decided to continue aiding on his own accord. He pondered and came up with a plan. Immediately Draco contacted his assistant to put him through to the Minister.

"Hello Mr. Shackbolt. Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Corp." Draco said professionally.

"Yes of course all is well. I am calling to confide in you a solution to our concurring issue with the Goplin Division." Draco continued.

"Great. I'll be seeing you in the morning." He finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so it's up. Let me know what you guys think :)**

CHAPTER 3

Draco awoke the next morning to a salacious feeling in his nether region. He could feel wet warmth around his member only look down seeing Astoria on her knees in front of him. He eased his hands around her dark brown hair and bobbed her back and forth savoring every moment until he finally exploded inside of her mouth. She backed away wiping her face with a towel.

"You could have warned me" she gawked staring at him.

"When do I ever? He said smirking widely." What did I do to deserve that?" He asked amusingly. "Must have been something great."

"I thought I'd reward you since the auction at the luncheon went extremely well" she piped while lying next to him slowly caressing his broad alabaster chest.

Draco loved Astoria but was he in love with her, no. It took him years to figure out the missing piece to the puzzle. He thought of her as a sweet woman but couldn't seem to look past her undying obsession to material possessions. He wasn't keen on having an affair either because of their son, Scorpious. He would rather focus on his work and be a better father to his only child, which more than he can say about his own father. He was grateful for Astoria's faithfulness to him. Yet again who wouldn't be as he was one the richest blokes in the wizard world.

"Would you like some breakfast sweetheart?" She called from the bathroom.

"Draco darling?" she called again walking into the bedroom in a silk ivory nightdress.

"No. I have a meeting with the minister again. I'll just eat on the way out." He replied.

He could see the disappointment in her face but he knew he would somehow make it up to her some time later. Draco rushed past her in the shower and hurriedly readied himself. He kissed her goodbye and then apparated right to the Minister's Office.

* * *

Draco arrived at the grand oak doors of the minister's bureau. He adjusted his tie, slicked back his sculpted blonde mane into place. He spoke the password and in an instant two brass dragonflies flew from the handle of the knocker and positioned themselves directly in front of his pupils emitting a blue light scanning for his identification. Once the process completed, the flies returned in place and opened the palatial entryway.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. So so glad you are here my friend." Said Shackbolt as he approaches Draco with a greeting smile and a shake of the hand.

"I would never miss an invitation sir." He replied. Draco noticed another person seated in the office.

"Very well then, right to business." Shackbolt says indignantly. "I have already spoken to Mrs. Weasley about the plan of action. We have full compliance on behalf of her and her department. Now if there are any minor details you would like to add Draco?" Shackbolt says suggestively.

"That is indeed good news" He says smirking in Hermione's direction. He could see her seething under her mask of civility. He knew it was killing her pride to not be able to interject her two cents. In fact, it was kind of hot to see her this way. Frustrated and at loss for words. Never thought he would see that of her before.

"I just recently spoke to all of the Goplin division executive members and I have assured them a scheduled meeting with each representative individually to provide an unbiased look into the progression of the E.R.A. I've agreed to tour around and personally persuade them to join presenting factual reasoning and a bit of my charisma should do the trick." He finished proudly.

"That is absolutely excellent." Shackbolt piped excitedly.

"Yes wonderful" Hermione added but Draco could sense the drawl in her response.

 _She better thank my ass. I saved her damn job_. He thought. Draco then said, "That is not all, several of them have requested that Mrs. Weasley join me as well." He said half scared a hex would come his way. He saw the look of utter disdain in her eyes. He tried hard not to fall over laughing.

"Yes indeed. She will of course right Mrs. Weasley?" Shackbolt exclaimed.

"Why yes of course. Anything for progression." Hermione answered. She was silently dying on the inside and he could tell. It pained him to hide his smile at her discomfort.

"Brilliant. We leave at 18h00 sharp this evening." He said this time smiling.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" He replied. "Does it not suit your schedule?" He added with a smirk.

With both Draco and Kinglsey staring at her she finally answered. "No not a problem at all. I'll have my assistant sort out a few things while I'll be gone." She said.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER.

"Good evening Granger" Draco says smiling at her.

"Fuck you." Hermione says angrily hoisting her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Ooh quite the firecracker you are missy. That was pretty good considering I expected you to hex me by now" He says dully.

"Let's just get this over with." She spat while grabbing onto his hands. Despite her tight grip, Draco noticed how soft and warm her palms were. They released this flicker of lust in him. It was a weirdly gratifying feeling.

"Com'on I don't have all day! She says impatiently.

Good god even he began to regret the trip a little, Draco firmly gripped on her and apparated them to their premier visit, The Gilda Longhorn Family. They arrived in front of a grandiose iron casted gate with golden letters G.L. The gates opened and they walked in unison to the door of the mansion. Hermione was shocked to see how enormous the place was. Hermione held onto him a little longer than normally acceptable. Personally he didn't mind.

"Do you mind?" he looks down at their paired hands. It's bad enough I have to present you."

"Draco Malfoy I swear I will-" Hermione begins to say.

"The young and handsome Draco Malfoy visiting moi?" squealed a high-pitched voice. A plump lady stepped out and greeted them.

"Oh it is a pleasure my lady." He says politely placing a kiss on her hand. She giggled in delight.

"And you must be madam Hermione Granger." She says intently.

"Weasley, but yes it is I." Hermione answered politely smiling while extending her hand outward.

"Oh of course you are" answers the woman curtly. She turns on her heel and suggests they follow her inside to their living quarters.

Draco smirked as Hermione retracted her hand clearly embarrassed by her rejected pleasantry. She looked at him for support, infuriated by what occurred. He simply began walking toward the door and she resentfully followed suit.

* * *

" I need a damn drink." Hermione says putting down her luggage.

She plops onto the luscious bed. For a second she could have sworn this lady would have sleep in the dungeons. Arriving into her suite she realized she had her own adjacent washroom. The room was as luxurious as can be. Shades of bronze and gold gleamed through out the décor in contrast to the ivory painted walls. She entered the bathroom and noticed the huge soaking tub and the glass-doored shower with rainfall heads atop the ceiling.

"Wow" she said.

She heard knocking. She walks out and opens the door. It's Malfoy.

"Hey can I come in?" He asked.

She was a bit taken back by his kind demeanor but allowed him to enter. He took a seat on the plush beige bench at the foot of the bed.

"I wanted to go over some things with you so you don't fuck this up for everyone" He says.

She expected the jerk in him to come out any time now but she knew he was right. If she couldn't pull this off it would be a great devastation. She simply stared at him waiting for what he had to say. For once, He looked relaxed and laid back. His shirt had been unbuttoned at the top and his tie missing. His hair s looked disheveled and he had feathered pieces on his forehead. She kicked herself out of her thoughts as he began to speak.

"Accio portfolio" He says waving and flicking his wand. A taupe colored envelope flew into his direction and he caught it with precision.

"We have five execs to visit. I've assembled the particulars about each and every one of them to the letter. Basically, you can study their profiles to the best of your ability and we'll do what we came her to accomplish. Got it? He said handing her the folder.

"Yea got it." She replied.

"Good. Any questions before I leave you to it?' he says standing up and walking towards the door.

"No." she answered. Hermione suddenly took his hand to stop him. She looked at him directly into his eyes. "Thank you" she whispered.

A digital sound broke their trance. She let go of him to reach for her cell phone.

Draco nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione sat up all night reading the material he'd given her about Mrs. Longhorn. The lady had been married and widowed seven times.

 _Geez,_ thought Hermione.

She continued reading until her eyelids began to indicate her fatigue. She set the folder down, turned off the lamplight and climbed into bed falling into a deep slumber.

 _Sweat dripping. Gripping sheets. Panted moans._

 _Hermione felt her body on fire as the man continued his ministrations on her velvet center. She grabbed a hold of his hair and pushed him deeper into her core. His tongue lapped rapidly over her clitoris sending fireworks all over her body. She squirmed and rocked her body in a backward motion towards the headboard. Face still full in between her legs, his muscular chiseled arms groped her ass and lifted her back down._

 _She moaned loudly as he inserted his index finger into her and began pumping quickly soon joined by a second. She writhed and tightened her body as he pleasured her mind body and soul all at once._

" _Look at me" She moaned. The man ignored her and sucked on her center sending her back in ecstasy._

 _Concentrating on her astral lover she repeated herself, "I said look at me"._

 _The man didn't say a word but instead lifted her bottom up and began to trace light licks towards her backside. She groaned as his tongue flickered back and forth. At this point she stopped pestering him for answers and allowed him to satisfy her in anyway he wanted to. She tilted her head back and she mimicked his tongue movements as she rode his nose. He seemed to enjoy that as he groaned into her core sending vibrations through her. He quickly flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her behind inserting himself painfully slow all the way at the hilt only to exit quickly and slap the tip onto her womanhood. Hermione shuddered at the feeling. He performed this movement repeatedly to tease her. She whimpered and begged for him to ravish her and so he did._

 _The mystery man began his strokes, quickening his pace within seconds. She felt her legs becoming weak and shaky. He kept a steady hold on her hips as he continued to sensually fuck her into oblivion. She felt herself ready to release._

" _Oh god! Oh dear fuck!" she screamed gripping the sheets._

 _Oh yes. Oh yes yes yes!" she moaned._

"Granger! Wake the hell up!" said a voice. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy staring at her.

"Whah? What time is it?" She says groggily still trying to awake from her sexual reverie.

"It's time for you to get up." He answers sternly.

"Ok fine" She spits back equally stern. She noticed her legs were warm and soaked along with the sheets. Hermione felt around the bedding and her eyes widened.

"What's the matter with you?" Malfoy said sounding annoyed.

"I'm waiting on you to get out!" she replied. He rolled his eyes and exited her room. Hermione jumped out of the bed to examine herself. Her panties were completely damp.

"Merlin. I thought I told you no more." She whispered half scared half totally aroused.

 **Ok so I'm sorry if its taking too long to get to the action. I promise it will come. I just want to be thorough and not make it all about smut (nothing against that. I love smut ahah). Anywho please let me know what you guys think so far. We all love read &reviews. Until next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys for taking literally FOREVER in writing up this novel. I will try my hardest to keep this up on a consistent path. Love you guys. xo**

Draco began to set up for the conference in the Longhorn grand hall. He took out his wand and whispered a spell. In an instant a shimmer swish of light emitted from his wand and a grand hologram projection screen appeared levitating delicately in the air. He meticulously arranged the setting to what he believed would please Gilda's materialistic heart. It was in that moment, he realized he appreciated Astoria for giving him some great ideas.

"Wow. This looks amazing." Hermione said smiling

"Thank you, I can't credit myself though. My wife's ideas." Draco beamed.

Hermione turned her heel and walked towards the direction of the seats, she studied them. They were all equally exquisite yet all magically different. She stood to inspect each. One was made of the finest Onyx leather entwined in intricate silvery hot white designs that turned into hues of the sun releasing a faint burning essence as they were repetitiously engraved into the cherry wood. She looked closely and saw the figures moving fluidly through the dark wood, they were mini knights in battle. A warm heat emitted from it, she could see small embers of fire lit around the aura of this chair. The second was an enormously tall chair made of the what seemed to be lime scale, the backing made of daintily painted waves motioning back and forth between the land and the ocean, the smell of the sea wafted through her nostrils as she approached closer. There were trinkets from starfish to shells and beautiful clams embellishing it. On each side stood two golden spears. Atop stood a golden crown made of the finest pearls. She walked over to the third one and could not quite make out it's magical properties. It looked like a regular seat to her. She looked puzzled. She continued onto the fourth and right away noticed a dewy scent of grass and the outdoors. This seat was rooted into the floor of the palatial hall by the oak footings. She studied it carefully intrigued by it's majestic emerald green padding and the sounds of animals in the distance.

"Never seen anything like it huh?" Draco said.

"No I've no idea. Are they enchanted? They seem to be." She replied pointing at the three.

"They ALL are. These are the extremely rare to have in possession. We are quite lucky to have them in such short notice. These four armchairs have seated some of history's most famous wizarding and muggle factions. They are indeed monumental." Draco stated proudly.

He walked over to her casually.

"You look great by the way. You actually have a nice ass." Draco added.

Hermione spun around about to give him a tart response but the doors of the hall opened and the clacks of heels alongside an awe of appreciation approached them.

"Oh my! Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger, You've outdone yourselves. I sure hope your speech can match this grand theatrical presentation. I am quite eager to listen." said Gilda Longhorn.

"I invited my beloved husband to be to join us. I'm sure you don't mind." She continued.

"It is with great honor to meet you Mr.- " Hermione paused. _Shit I forgot his name._ She thought. _And husband to be? Good God_.

"M. Chartelle III." He answered her bowing down placing a peck on her hand. "Enchanté." He continued in his thick French accent.

Gilda has a slight smug on her face but Draco assured to return her attention to him and with a flick of his wand he compelled the finest champagne. He then swayed his movements and accio'd a bottle of scotch. The drinks poured themselves into the glasses and they each took theirs to toast.

"I would like to thank Mrs. Longhorn for inviting us into her magnificent home to share this moment and put forth effort into a great cause." Draco said raising his glass of scotch. Wand in the other hand he silently casted a spell and a purple mist encircled each participant's glass and they chimmed to finalize the toast.

Melodic sounds began to sing in the background. Gilda squealed in excitement as the sounds grew louder. Draco flicked his wand again and unveiled a live performing orchestra. He then glided towards Gilda.

"May you grant me this dance my lady?" He asked sultrily extended his hand and bowing to her. In all her giddy excitement she hauled him over the empty floor and they began dancing. Hermione had to laugh a little, his face was so priceless. It was obvious she had the hots for him. I don't blame her. Draco was a prat but a damn good looking one.

"May I madame?" asked M. Chartelle.

"Bien sur monsieur." She replied in French.

"Ah! You speak the language of love?" He asked intrigued as they danced to the whimsical music.

"I've visited Paris several times and my parents have a home there. My brother in law is married to a beautiful Parisian woman. Fleur Delacour." Hermione said.

"You know mademoiselle Delacour?" He asked quite amused.

"Yes she is my sister in law. She married the older brother of my husband." Continued Hermione.

"Ah! C'est incroyable! Fleur is my niece. The eldest daughter of my younger sister, Anaise. She is an intelligent young woman, just like you." Hermione blushed a bit. "So we have commonalities. That is delightful." He beamed as he spun her around. She giggled pleasantly.

"Thank you sir. It most definitely is." She agreed. Hermione silently praised how great this was turning out. She felt a new hand at her waist.

"Mind if I waltz with Mrs. Weasley?" asked Draco.

M. Chartelle obliged and went over to dance with his wife to be. Gilda seemed pleasantly happy at the moment. Draco placed his firm hand upon the Hermione's waist. They positioned themselves and began to dance rhythmically to the music.

"Draco, this is so amazing. I am honestly so grateful to you." Hermione whilst matching his movements.

"What drug are you on? Because I know for a fact no way in hell would you tell me that." He asked looking at her quizzically. She had to laugh at his facial expression.

"I am not on a drug!" She scoffed jokingly still giggling. "Draco-" She tried to continue.

"There it is again. _Draco._ " He mimicked in a high pitched tone. This time she couldn't contain herself and burst into a fit of laughter. He smiled. He'd never seen her this way. It was refreshingly amusing.

"You know what I meant." She mused.

The music ended, immediately they all clapped in awe. Draco took out his wand once again and in a swift move. An enormous dark oak table appeared in front of the four mystical chairs. Draco motioned them all to come forward.

"Do not be afraid. This is where the action begins, where business men and women," he added, "Discuss and debate. These four chairs have been passed down to many wizarding and at one point the most notable muggle families in history. A seat shall choose it's preset owner. For as we danced, they were reading our auras, exploring our true nature to better choose it's master." He said. Draco paused to set the information sink in.

"This is magnificent Mr. Malfoy. I never thought I'd have the chance to lay my eyes on such a historical antique, let alone use it." Gilda said in awe. She without hesitation was drawn to the chair of the seas. She recited the spell Draco had given to her and sat on it. The chair roared. The entire hall shook with vengeance. Gilda was catapulted right out of the chair by a menacing rush of water landing her nearly head first to the ground. Hermione quickly whipped out her wand, muttered a spell to break her fall into an array of pillowing clouds. She rushed to Gilda's side along with Draco and M. Chartelle.

"Oh for Heavens's sake. Let me go will you!" said Gilda embarrassed as ever.

"Mrs. Longhorn are you alright? I must see if you are hurt." Hermione said half scared half amused. _Old hag kinda deserved it._ She thought to herself.

The next person up was M. Chartelle. He was quite fond of the ever green chair with forest moss growing from the oak footings and handles. He sat and the chair wilfully accepted his honor. He smiled. "I do have a knack for nature." He mused.

"Alright Hermione. You're next." Said Draco.

She was scared. There were three choices. Yet she couldn't quite make out which would be betrothed to her. She walked back and forth between the chair of seas and the odd regular one. Finally she seated herself on the odd one. Once it reeled in her essence, it transformed into majestic royalty, like a seat fit for a queen. It intricately composed patterns of red and gold fabric, the arm handles roared as two lionesses crafted their way through the wood.

"Gryffindor as always." Draco drawled. Hermione gave him a look of disapproval.

"It most certainly signifies your bravery and honor Mme. Weasley." Interjected M. Chartelle. She smiled at his remark.

"Well than I guess it is my turn." Draco walked directly to the chair of the seas, sitting rightfully in it. The chair roared it's approval.

Gilda took her seat in the remaining chair and the fiery embers immersed all over her yet they were not burning her, merely caressing her skin. Her eyes lit in unison of the flames as they rose surrounding her plump frame. She smiled seemingly surprised and also relieved.

"There. They have chosen. Now we begin." Draco said intensely.

 **Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter :)**


End file.
